Number 09
by Gothalla123
Summary: Nick finds a Wasted Clan member in desperate need for help, deciding to save his life will Nick fall for the British man with more secrets then he lets on? NickxOC SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"Stay down…" A calm voice said from above me as I tried to sit up I stiffened, for two reasons One it wasn't a British voice and Two it was a calm voice. I opened my eyes instantly regretting it as light shown into my eyes, covering them I reopened my eyes and looked around "Where the Bloody hell am I?" I heard my Very British voice say.

"You're in the Hagar Settlement" I flinched as a hand rested on my shoulder, another hand lightly tracing stitched up wounds. "Sorry" the Man said and I dared to look up, I saw a handsome face, his eyes a chocolate brown, hair a dirty blonde maybe light brown, he looked prewar I've seen him some where… "Bloody Hell! You're that guy From Bash TV!" I felt like an idiot, I just blurted that out, blushing I looked down. He laughed "Yeah I am" I looked up and smiled, the man had a grin on his face.

I remembered "Bullocks! Clan's gonna be pissed!" I attempted to sit up only for pain to wash over my chest causing me to crumple back onto the bed "On second thought… I think I'll wait…" "So I was right…" "Huh?" I looked up at the man confused, he seemed sad for some reason. "Your part of the Wasted Clan, aren't you?" I nodded then noticed the handcuffs holding my left arm to the bed. "Wait… Are you going to kill me?" I said, my tone angry yet emotionless. "No…" "Then you're going to bring me to WellSprings and throw me in jail?" "No…" "Then what are you-"The man silenced me by covering my mouth, I glared up at him "I'm not, I was thinking…."

He stopped talking as a woman walked into the room "Nick, I've got the bandage's… Oh he's awake…" She seemed suddenly unhappy that I was there; her tone didn't sit well with me. Shuffling I stayed quiet, not letting my Wasted Clan side out. "I don't even know why you're helping him Nick; he's just a Wasted Clan member, not like he ever did anything good…" She set the bandages on the table beside me and started to walk away. Looking down I growled "You're wrong…." My hands balled into fists "Huh?" She turned "You're wrong…. I might be part of the Wasted Clan… but that don't mean shit… I have done good things; I'm only in the fuckin' Clan because they took me in, so that the Authority wouldn't kill me!" I said quietly, but so full of hate and anger, I heard the two other's in the room shutter. "So you can say what you want but the things I have done are merely to survive…" I looked up and into her eyes; she couldn't make eye contact and quickly walked away. The door slamming shut behind her.

"What did you mean?" Nick paused "What did you mean by 'So the Authority wouldn't kill me'?" I sighed and shook my head "Does it really matter, they're gone now… I'm still a Wasted and that won't change…ever." Nick sighed and looked up and into my gray deep eyes. "What's your name?" He asked "What's yours?" I replied suspiciously he blew air through his nose in a mock snort and held out his hand "Nicholas Raine, But I go by Nick" I shook his hand "Slate Edge, I go by either or I go by Nine your choice I guess…" He smiled and nodded, pulling at the cuff on my wrist I glanced down at it "Hey, mind undoing these? I really need to piss…" He nodded and undid the cuffs.

Stretching my arms I grabbed onto his hand and pulled myself up slowly. "Thanks Mate" I followed Nick to the bathroom and turned to him "I can do it on my own; I know how to piss straight… After all I've been peeing off the top of a shaft down into a bucket for almost a year now…" Nick chuckled and nodded, shutting the door. Going over to the toilet I unbuttoned my pants, lifted the toilet seat and went. When I was done I looked up at the wall and smirked "This wall needs a little Wasted Clan on it" I whispered, pulling out a paint pen I made sure it was white before starting to write ' Ur A Peein' ' on the wall in front of my face anyone who went to the bathroom would notice it. I happily stuck the pen/marker back in my pocket and went over to the mirror, not so happy with what I saw.

My Gray eyes were blood shot and my eyeliner was all fucked up. My Red and Blue tips were all messed up, the black parts of my hair was stuck to my face, My Anarchy symbol smudged on my right cheek, incrusted with blood there was a cut above my eye and my **09** shaved into my hair was covered in blood, I then noticed that the top of my head was fine, my hair on the top of my head shown bright white, I maybe really young, but I had snow white hair. The only thing that had changed in reality… But I didn't dwell on that, instead I was looking at the two new marks on my chest, the soon to be scars a reminder of the Shitty World I now lived in and was a part of.

"DAMNIT!" I had to stop my fist before it collided with the mirror, instead letting it hit the wall beside it, the mirror popped open and revealed different body care produces that I could care less about. The door swung open and I glanced threw the mirror and back at Nick "What Happened?" He said a settler pistol held tightly in his hand "Nothing…" I grumbled, taking a quick glance out the window before walking to the door. "Can I go outside now? The likely hood of someone shooting me is a lot less likely if you didn't have a pistol pointed at me…" I pushed the offending object down and away from me with my pointer finger.

He apologized and nodded "Sure, come on…" He walked me outside and escorted me to some man down beneath a big sign "Ah! Nick! Who's the boy you've got with you?" "His name's Slate Edge, he's the one I found Near the Outrigger's old settlement" "He's looking better! The last time I saw you was when Nick here drove in like a mad man and carried you too that room of his!" The man said finally acknowledging me; I blushed and looked down at the dirt. The man laughed "So what can Halek do for you two today?" I looked over at Nick as he spoke "I'm here to get some wingsticks for Slate" "I would love to give him some… but Loosum needs to make sure he knows how to use them first…" Nick sighed "I was hoping that you weren't going to say that Halek…" "Why?" Halek asked "They sort of had a fight…" "Oh… Sorry but he still needs to…" Nick nodded and led me out of the "store" and up a three stairs, till I was face to face with Loosum… I stood there, arms crossed, neutral faced.

"U-Uh, What do you need Nick?" "Slate here needs you to find out if he can get Wingsticks…" "Oh… I'll time you and if you have a high score then you can, if not you can always try again…" She seemed upset with herself and set a large pile of wingsticks on a stand "Do you know how they work?" I nodded "okay Ready?" I grabbed 10 wingsticks and held them "When the first target pops up the timer starts." She flipped a switch and the first target popped up, throwing one it hit the target and came back, I ignored it as it landed beside me, continuing I went until the time was up, most of the wingsticks had returned and were littered around my feet "Oh. My. God." Loosum said as she looked at me, mouth hung open in shock "You-You hit the targets 63 Times in 1 minute! …I can't even do that….."

I rubbed the back of my head and blushed; she grinned and patted me on the back "GOOD JOB!" I smiled and lowered my head "HEY HALEK! HE PASSED!" She yelled happily. "If I was a target drone I would be running home for my Momma!" She waved as we left to go get Wingsticks and some stuff. Heading to a garage Nick sat in a Cuprino and I smirked "Sweet…" Nick signaled for me to sit and I obeyed, not wanting to NOT sit in the comfortable seat "Where are we going?" I asked with a grin "To Wellsprings" My happy died "W-Why?" I started to pick at the Wasted Clan armor I was wearing "I'm not turning you in… Don't worry… I just need to pick up something's" I let my breath I was holding go and relaxed "Okay… Uh I don't know if you know this but… I can't be seen by any of my Clan… Not right now…" Nick sighed and grabbed his canteen, dripping the water onto a cloth he started wiping the smeared Anarchy symbol off my cheek and some of the eyeliner off my eyes. He groaned as he realized that the blood on my head wasn't coming off so easily "Slate, you're going to have to wear a hat…" I whined and laid my head into my lap "Why?" "Because of your hair…" "Yeaaaaaaahhhhhhh, No…" I lifted my head and crossed my arms "Hell I'm wearing my armor so why do I have to cover my bloody hair!?" He just shook his head "Man the machine guns, when we get to the canyon I'll floor it, hopefully no one will be there…" I nodded happy that I won the slight fight and clicked on the guidance systems "All ready Captain!" We took off on our way to Wellsprings.

Pulling into a garage the man that owned it, Mick said Hello as we passed, I stood closely to Nick, since he made me leave my Authority Rifle in the Caprino, I felt eyes on me as we walked over to the Mayor's office "Why hello Nick!" He said as we walked through the door, he noticed me "Why did you bring a bandit into my town…" he seemed slightly angry "He's not a bandit, and he's unarmed, he's with me. Don't worry Mayor." Nick smiled and I nodded, after a brief thought he nodded "Alright, but if he causes any trouble, he's going straight to jail with that other boy…" My eyes widened and I ignored everyone as they spoke, instead thinking about who this 'Other Boy' was.

Nick and I walked out a little while later. "Nick, can we go see who's in the jail?" He shrugged and I followed him through a alley and past Stanley Express, walking up a stair case Nick opened the door and signaled me to go in, there was a waiting room but he ignored it since no one else was in there and walked into the sheriff's office "Hey there Nick, you bring a bandit to lock up?" I crossed my arms angrily "No, this is my friend, Slate… We actually came to see the Wasted Clan Bandit you have in the cell, do you mind?" He shook his head "No problem, go right back." Nick and I walked back, when I saw who it was I ran over to the bars, falling to my knee's "Jonas?!"

The man looked over and collapsed onto his knee's on the other side of the bars "Slate! Man, I thought I'd never see you again!" Jonas didn't swear a lot like the rest of the clan; instead he had a more gentle tone "Bullocks! How did they catch you?!" I asked sticking my arm through the bars and setting it on his shoulder, he did the same to mine, it was like a hug and it made me feel warm inside. "Well when I went on patrol we got to close to Wellspring and we all got ambushed, since you were patrolling near the Ghost Territory I didn't want to never see you again, so I gave myself up… I know I can't go back to The Clan…. Because I had to tell them about us in order to insure that they wouldn't come after you next…." I smiled and reached my other arm through the bars and we did an attempt at a hug.

"Thanks mate, I'll see you soon, okay?" He nodded and grinned I grinned back "I will never understand why you decided to file your teeth to points Slate….." I laughed and punched his shoulder "Cause I couldn't chew the food Cook-Cook was making Haha!" "That's understandable heh!" Waving I stood up and we exited the room "Thank you Sheriff" we both said and walked out of the office, sitting on the stairs I sighed, rubbing my head with my hands "Hey Slate?" Nick said sitting down on the stairs beside me.

"How do you know Jonas so well?" I turned my head to him then looked out again "Jonas found me when I was very little…. He um well just found me…." I tried to avoid how "He raised me into the Wasted Clan, before our last boss… thank god he's dead…. Well he taught me how to fight and survive, to build cars and shit….. The last time I saw him was when I went to check out The Ghost Territory near the Hagar Settlement… Hey Nick?" "Hmm?" "Did you find me in or outside of Dead City?" "In the exit, you were surrounded by Mutants… I don't even know how you survived… your heart stopped and then suddenly you sat up and then fell back, your heart was beating again… but slowly." "Oh…. I-I don't know how…" I lied "Hey can we go down to the dam? I need to go to The Garage and get a few things…" He shrugged and got up, helping me to stand before we walked down to the store to get a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh baby I'm back!" I whisper yelled as I rubbed a sheathed sword against my cheek, slinging it over my back along with a hiking back pack I walked over to Nick. "That's what you needed?" He questioned "Fuck Yeah! Bloody Valentine is my fuckin' number one!" I reverted somewhat back to my Wasted self but snapped out of it. "Anyways that's one thing I needed to get, the backpack has my stuff… Also, I'm going to go down to the dam, I'll show you how, just take your key with you, I know there isn't anyone In the Garage… but The Fuckin' Ghost Clan might…. They are too bloody stupid to even know how to fuckin' hotwire a bloody vehicle…" I glared at the road where it leads to their hideout. Getting a better idea I turned back to Nick "Actually lets put your Caprino into the Garage, if a Ghost Bandit comes by they wont go in there… and if a wasted goes by they wont touch it, only a Wasted can get in anyways…" I went over to the garage door and pressed my hand against a sheet of metal, a click sounded and I said something only a Wasted could or would say "Bloody Fuckin son of a bitch, what the fuck do you think I'll fucking remember the bloody fuckin' password! Fuck You!" The door started to lift and I removed my hand, a sharp tooth grin across my face I signaled to Nick to enter "Afta You" He snorted and drove the car into the garage, getting out with the key in his hand. Shutting the garage door I heard it lock again before signaling for Nick to follow me.

25 minutes later we were down next to the water "Ahh…. Clean water, Damn I love this dam!" Laughing I started to pull my armor and shirt off "I'm gonna take a bath, get all the shit offa me" Pulling my pants down I looked over at Nick, he was staring at me, I looked back down and pulled my boxers off, quickly submerging myself up to my waist "You don't have to stand there Nick, no one will come down here and no one can see us I didn't spend three weeks digging my way through a elaborate system of rocks and make that tunnel for the hell of it….." I said looking over my shoulder, he lowered his weapon and I smiled "I think I'm going to wash up too… I mean how often do you get clean water in the Wasteland?" He chuckled and I watched him pull his shirt off.

Snapping my head forward I grabbed the soap from beside me and a cloth "Better wipe this sucker off before I use it to wash my bits…." I mumbled, dipping the cloth in the water and ringing it out, rubbing the soap into it I set the bar down again. My face was hot and I bet it was bright red. Nick was taking his time so I washed my upper half up before dunking myself under to wash off.

Nick's POV

Slate was just so, different… Not in a bad way, he just seems different from all the people I see around, other then the fact that he's a Wasted Clan member… I feel like he's hiding something from me. But I don't know what. I think I should bring him to Kvasir and find out.

I watched Slate and he dunked under and came back up, his body was dripping with water, little droplets running down his chest, I savored the sight, he started washing his hair and I got a good look at how muscled he was, he was also very skinny and under fed I could see his ribs sticking out. "Hey Nick?" I shook my head "H-huh?" "You gonna stand there, or you gonna get in the bloody fuckin' water?" I rubbed the back of my head and got in the water, it was quite warm, and relaxed for a second, thinking more about Slate. He was still attempting at getting all the crud out of his hair, his tongue poking cutely out of the side of his mouth. He dunked his head again and it was still matted.

Slate… he was very nice, a little bit on the crazy side but hott, I mean nice! A hand thrust in front of my face, a bottle in it "Nick, could you wash my hair? I can't find where all the matted shit is…." I took the bottle and squeezed some of the shampoo into my palms, rubbing it over his scalp I worked my fingers into the hair, trying to get as much of everything that was matted out. Hearing a soft noise come from Slate I rubbed my fingertips into his scalp, almost giving him a massage and heard it again.

Slate's POV

I just moaned, bloody hell, he was good at this. I felt like jelly, the good kind, trying to ignore the warmth in my belly. Nick splashed some water up as he stepped a little closer. "You can dunk now…" He said from behind me in almost a whisper and I nodded my face red, dunking down I felt his hands still on my head. I panicked until I felt him quickly washing my hair out before he released my head and I straightened "Thank you, and Thanks for you know, not holding my head under" I rubbed my neck and then felt my head, there was no more blood and grime.

Smiling I backed up and started to swim around as Nick washed himself. Once he was done I swam back and went up until I was just a little higher then ankle deep and washed my lower half, my back to Nick I went back into the water. Nick was already out and wiping off with the towels I had out for our use. Once he was done I did the same, slipping on a pair of boxers I went to the water's edge and cleaned my clothes "Nick you want your clothes washed?" "Okay, but you don't have to wash mine, I can do it." "Nah, I brought you here and you're a guest to my e-vile lair!" I said, using my best evil laugh, before laughing normally with Nick.

He handed me his clothes and I washed them out, he had more dirt on his then I did "Damn…." I mumbled trying to get out a blood stain on the shoulder, noticing that there was a hole in the middle of it "Hey Nick how did you get shot in the shoulder and why did you not die, you would have bleed out instantly…." I said playing dumb when I really knew the answer. "Well my nanotrites in my body give me the chance to resurrect myself, they shock me back to life then need to recharge, but I went into the Dead City and got a upgrade so that I can do it twice before it needs to recharge, so they kept me alive and healed me." I nodded and wrung out the clothes before taking them and hanging them on a line of wire "Like in the old days" Nick commented and I smiled, nodding I went and got dressed, putting on a long sleeved thick white cotton shirt with the logo 'BC Burgers "For all your Burger needs!" ' written on the front with a big Burger on the back, 'Mutant Bash TV "For all your Mutant needs!" ' was written in marker across the Bottom.

I slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of High-tops before walking into the shack I had built "Since I don't recommend traveling at night, and it's going to be dark soon… we should spend the night okay?" Nick replied "Yeah that's fine, but can Mutant's get down here?" "No they don't like the water anyways so we wouldn't have to worry. Come on lets get something to eat and then get ready for some sleep, we can head out tomorrow afternoon." I yawned and walked back outside, starting to gather wood and a few pieces of cloth to make a fire.

2 Hours Later

Nick's POV

Slate was asleep beside me; he only had a single blanket so we had to share. I couldn't sleep, it's not like we were laying on the ground or anything, in fact we were laying on a King sized mattress, it was Slate that kept me up. He seemed so different and I really wanted to know why.

I breathed in deeply, Slate was close enough for me to smell him, and he had a great aroma, almost like Mint, Fire and Alcohol. Which really smelled sexy. Slate rolled over and I got a better look at his face, he looked really relaxed, his face didn't really show much of the Wasteland's usual hard looks, he looked almost pre collision, except for his filed teeth and dark circles under his eyes. Maybe that's what he isn't telling me, maybe he's from an Ark? I sighed. He must have been really young, maybe still a child when he was put in his Ark, I wonder why it would have opened though? Maybe because of the Authority, well I won't ask him about it he might not want me to know, or I'm jumping to conclusions because I want to talk to another Ark Survivor, someone other then Marshall…

Slate groaned, rolling over to face me completely a look of frustration on his face.

Slate's POV

Dream

Hands were grabbing at me, pulling until I felt like I was going to rip apart, then they stopped. I opened my eyes to see Nick standing over me, an Ark suit on and a Authority Machine Gun pointed at the mutants that were previously pulling me apart. I looked around, we were in Dead City out in the streets, the Mutant's all suddenly leapt at Nick, scratching and clawing at him, some had weapons but they were so angry they didn't use them. Nick didn't have any chance, but some how he had wiped them out, I was struggling to get up but I couldn't. Nick turned to me, his suit ripped and covered in blood, he just smiled. "Come on Slate, get up" I didn't "Slate, Slate get up!"

End Dream

I snapped my eyes open, sitting up I looked over at Nick, his face showed concern and worry. "Huh? What's wrong?" I said still thinking about the dream I had, I rubbed my eyes with a yawn. "You were tossing around and I couldn't get you up" Okay now he sounded like a concerned parent. I rubbed at the back of my neck "Sorry I was having a nightmare, which is odd…." I stared out the barred window then looked back at Nick "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you" I blushed looking down at my lap, a hand rested on my shoulder and I looked back up "Hey Nick… when you found me you didn't have a Ark suit on did you?" "No, Why?" "Just wondering" I narrowed my eyes and looked at my backpack. Reaching my hand out I tapped the watch on it and it glowed "0215 hrs" I sighed and itched my back "How is it I slept for so long yet I feel so tired?" "Because you were dreaming?" Nick offered and I nodded with a grin "You're probably right"

Nick's POV

There it was, that grin of his, the one I loved to see, the things I imagined he could do with that grin, those teeth, it made my spine tingle. I smiled back "Well lets go back to sleep" He said, laying his head back down, one arm up so that his elbow was above his head and his cheek on his hand, the other placed beside it. "G'night Nick" "Night Slate" I laid down, sleep seemed to come easier now, I fell asleep, the thought of Slate the only thing in my mind, as I drifted off into heavenly darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun's rays shown into the shack, the two men inside were still asleep but were tangled together, blissfully unaware of it.

Slate's POV

I felt warmth beside me and curled closer, then when my mind registered what was going on I snapped my eyes open and realized it was Nick, a blush setting itself across my cheeks I felt a disturbance in my pants. Lightly pulling away I tried not to wake him but the mattress decided to creak and he stirred. "Ngh, Slate?" He mumbled cracking one of his eyes open "Yeah?" "What time is it?" He yawned out. I looked over at my bag "Almost 10" I laid back down and pulled some more of the blanket around me "I think we should get a thicker blanket, I'm Freezing!" Nick held out his arm, lifting the blanket some as he did so "C'mere" I scooted closer to the warm man and snuggled into his arms, a blush across my face as he laid his forehead against mine "You are cold…" He mumbled as he started to fall back asleep, this must have been his first real sleep in a while, same as mine, other then the whole comatose I had a while ago. I started to fall back asleep and before I know it I'm out and dreaming about Nick, doing the same thing except we had less clothes.

3 Hours Later

"Nick, can we just stay here for a little while?" I asked as we pulled the Caprino into the Hagar Settlement "I mean, we don't have anything that needs doing… and I would like some time for my fuckin' wound to heal…." I rubbed my hand against my chest, flinching as it stung the now wrapped wounds. After we got up I realized that my chest was hurting and I had to wrap it in some bandages. "Yeah okay, I'll just have to talk to Dan about it; I'm sure he won't mind but…." "Yeah I know I'm from The Bloody Wasted Clan and I need to be okayed by the boss…." I mumbled, my elbow propped up on the arm rest.

"Sorry…" I looked over at Nick and he was looking down at the steering wheel "Nah, its not your fault, I knew what I was getting into when I decided to become a member, I'm used to harsh treatment… why do you think we attack your vehicles and shit? Because if we just drove around people would attack us… Authority Used to come around and try to kill us because we weren't part of their perfect world… I used to get shot at in any settlement or town because of my British Flag… I wasn't good enough for regular people… they always said I wasn't civilized… Well they should talk…" I was babbling on as Nick walked me to his room and sat me down on the bed, quickly pulling off my shoes.

"Huh? Oh shit sorry mate… sometimes I get carried away" I started pulling off my armor "Take your shirt off too" "What?" I blushed "I-I mean that I need to have someone look at your wounds… I-I'll be right back" Nick walked out the door and I slipped my shirt off, looking around the room I noticed that it was pretty big, there was a bathroom attached to it and a small kitchen. On the walls there were different maps and things, a poster for Pinkies was hung up but was mostly covered. The door opened up again as I leaned back against the headboard "Dan, this is Slate Edge, Slate this is Dan Hagar" He looked at me for a minute then smiled like he knew something, holding out his hand I shook it "Nice to meet you" I said with a smile "Nice to meet you too" he sat on the edge of the bed and began unwrapping the bandages around my chest.

"Nick says that he found you in the Dead City, what were you doing there?" He asked as he looked at the wounds on my chest, then began dabbing it with cleaner. Flinching I replied "I was getting the plans for an ocular implant that would increase visibility in low light conditions… But when I got there I had to search through the Hospital which led me to a office complex… which then led me to a underground facility where they were experimenting with Mutants… I found the plans and had to run like hell until I made it to the exit of Dead City, The mutant's that were following me had pals waiting for me at the bloody exit. I remember being sliced and beaten… but after that nothing… I guess that's when Nick saved me…" I rubbed my neck, a habit I had since I was a kid and looked up at Dan with a grin.

He had finished fixing me up and was wrapping my torso "Interesting, It's a good thing he did to, you would have been dead… The Wasteland would have had one more good soul that was taken by those mutants." He cracked a smile and finished wrapping "Thank you" I politely said as I rested back against the pillows "Your welcome, I'll see you later" Nick walked him out and shut the door "Dan said that it would be fine if you stayed here, he just doesn't want any trouble with your Clan" "Don't worry they know I'll be fine, I told them I was going to explore so that's what I'm doing!" I grinned and yawned "I'm still tired…" "You can rest, I'm just gonna go out and get some things from Halek and then I'll be back okay?" I nodded feeling Nick pull up the blankets before leaving the room.

An hour later Nick had returned, waking me from my sleep by nudging my arm with a bottle "Hmm?" "I thought you might want something to drink…" I took the bottle and opened it, taking a gulp of it I sighed "Mmmhmm…. Cold clean water, one thing you don't get is cold water where I'm from…" I drank some more before capping it and setting it on the night stand. "Thanks Nick!" I grinned and noticed Nick was pulling other things out and setting them on the end of the bed, I sat up farther and looked he had most of the stuff out but then stuck what was left in his pack. I raised my eyebrow then shrugged, if he wanted me to see he would have shown me.

"Nick?" "Yeah?" I pointed at the object lying on the bed "Is that a-a sniper rifle?" He lifted it up and smirked "Maybe…" He replied mischievously, I stared at the beautiful weapon in front of me "It's ah beaut!" he brought the bless-ed object closer to me and I was afraid to touch it "I figured you might want it, ya know to use?" I nearly passed out "R-Really?!" Nick nodded and set the weapon on my lap "You have no idea how long I've wanted a sniper rifle, ever since I found out how useful they are in this world…" I paused and looked up at Nick nervously; he just smiled happily "N-Nick I uh have to tell you something…"

He sat down beside me on the bed and I set the Sniper rifle on my other side. "Nick I…. I'm from an Ark… I didn't want to tell you because I might put you in danger if I did…. But I just… don't want to hide it from you… The reason I survived was because my nanotrites saved me… and then you did… if you didn't come along I would have-" "It's okay, I understand, when I first came out of my Ark I found out that being a Ark survivor is like being a winning target. I had to prove to people that I was okay to have around, I was lucky no one turned me in." He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled "Nick, when my Ark popped up everyone was dead except me… I was only 15… I was luck that it came up near a Wasted Clan base… Jonas saved me from being….. Well he saved me, when the Authority came to take me away they all fought for me. I became a member when I turned 16… I've had to do many terrible things for the Boss's they were all insane and disgusting… The last one was the worst. He would shoot harmless people that didn't even have any guns…" I sighed "Thank you for saving me Nick" "You're welcome" "And thank you for listening to my bloody tale" He nodded and handed me a wrapped up box "What's this?" "Open it"

I pouted then did as he said; lifting the cover I raised my eyebrows I picked up a key on a chain "Huh?" Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me up, walking me outside. I looked up as Nick pointed to something in the garage, my eye's widened, sitting there was a brand new buggy, painted Orange and Neon Green, a British flag on the hood I noticed under it, it said 'Can't Touch This' "Ho-ly Shit…." I turned to Nick and leapt on him, wrapping my legs around his torso I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting myself. Pulling my upper body back I looked him in the eyes happily "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

We grinned at each other, seconds later my lips were against his in a passionate kiss. A small moan escaped my lips as he pulled me closer then released my legs, letting them fall I kept my arms wrapped around his neck, slightly pulling him down to my height. Our lips separating I realized what I did and blushed "Uh… sor-sorry mate…" He gave me a shit eating grin then lead me to the Buggy "Where the hell did you get a bloody buggy!" I hugged the hood of the vehicle as I asked "Well I had a buggy and I traded it in for a new one, this one has a high class engine and a 2x boost, performance spiked tires, plus I thought you would like the way I had it painted…" "Fuck yeah! And bloody fuckin' guns on it! Plus a bloody targeting system! This is the first vehicle I've ever had of my own! Thank you so much Nick!" I gripped him in another hug and he hugged back. "Your welcome Slate" I released him my stomach growling "I eh… don't mean to be a party pooper but um… I'm really hungry" I poked my pointer fingers together with a blush, Nick laughed and pushed me towards his place "Come on I got some good stuff for us to have for dinner" I smiled as he brought his hand down to mine and I grabbed it tightly, a blush dusting my cheeks as we walked into the house.

"Aim and Shoot… yeah-wait…" He adjusted my position for the hundredth time and I rolled my neck "Nick I have been aiming and not shooting for the past fifteen minutes… can I just fire?" He sighed and moved to circle his arms around me to readjust my body again "fine…" He really didn't want me to shoot this damn thing. I aimed down the scope and at the Mutant that was looking at it's reflection in a puddle and fired, it's head exploded into bloody matter and I fist pumped, aiming at the one beside it that was now looking at the dead body, another head shot, going to the third one I noticed it was running towards us and tried shooting it, I missed and started to freak out "You can do it." Nick assured from behind me.

My adrenaline speeding up my heart I started walking forward and out of our hiding spot, the Mutant looked even more determined now that it knew were I was. Kneeling down I aimed once more and shot the creature in the chest, it didn't go down so I fired again. It fell to the ground about 30 yards away. I rose from my knee and checked for more. There were no more so I turned to Nick, walking back towards him I felt something hard hit the metal plating on my boot. Looking down I realized that it was one of the mutants knives, bending down I picked it up and slung my sniper rifle over my shoulder before continuing to walk to Nick.

"Did you see that?!" I said excitedly "Good job, but be more careful with moving targets okay?" I nodded with a grin "Soooooo… Let's go get that reward!" Nick patted my back and we walked to the vehicles, I hopped in my Buggy and he got in his Cuprino, turning on the comm. Systems I spent all of yesterday hooking up, we drove towards the Hagar settlement.

"Hey, you shot them, you get the reward." "Well, you got me the rifle and the bullets AND showed me how to use them, so YOU get the reward!" Dan seemed to be enjoying our little fight over who go the reward. I shoved the money into his hands and he'd give it right back, Dan finally got tired of the argument after 10 minutes and grabbed the money, splitting the $100 into two fifties and giving one to each of us "There, now you both have half, Nick for the ammo, training and gun, even though Nick gave you that gun as a present and Slate, for killing the mutants…" We sighed like children and pouted "Fine…" We said in sync "Thank you" He just laughed "No, thank you, those mutants would have came right down to the settlement and gave us a huge problem… Now take care" We nodded and left.

"I wonder what Twinkles is doing...""What?!" I shook my head, raising my hands with a blush "Ehh…." I couldn't think of an excuse "You mean the same 'Twinkles' who is wanted?" I rubbed my neck and nodded "Chopper Gray is his name… age 29, about 200 lbs Height 6 ft something?" He nodded "Yes" "Well we got ourselves a winner, now how about we forget about it and continue on with getting the object that I dropped in the entrance to Dead City?"


End file.
